dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zangya
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender= Female |Date of death = Age 767 |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect= Bojack (boss) Bujin (partner) Bido (partner) Kogu (partner) }} '''Zangya' is a character who appeared in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. She is a female member of the Race of Hera, with long curly orange hair and pointed ears. Her name is derived from the Japanese word zangyaku, which means "cruelty" or "brutality." Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' In Bojack Unbound, Zangya fights Krillin at his battle zone, which is full of lava, and easily defeats him. Later, Gohan and the other Z Fighters fight Zangya and the rest of Bojack's henchmen. After Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan 2 and kills Bujin and Bido, Zangya backs away in fear. Then Bojack attempts to distract Gohan by pushing Zangya in front of him and shoots an energy sphere through her at Gohan, killing Zangya. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Frieza, Zangya, and Rasin/Lakasei appear in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball Z antagonists, Zangya makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in ''Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. Zangya also uses this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as a normal Ki Blast. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. It is also one of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Quick Revenge' – A counter rush attack that Zangya uses in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. She punches her opponent, and then sweep kicks them. *'Sky Zapper' – A rush attack that is Zangya's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Shoot Blaster' – A variation of the Full Power Energy Ball used by Zangya in Super Butōden 2, in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Raging Blast 2. Named Beauty Trigger in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Spark Laser' – Zangya shoots a laser from her forehead. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Trap Shooter' – Zangya releases a massive barrage of ki attacks at her opponent, inflicting great damage. She uses it only in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Vicious Drive' – A rush attack Zangya uses in Raging Blast 2. She punches her opponent and then kicks them three times. *'Wild Sense' – One of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is also one of her Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. Video game appearances Zangya made her video game debut in the Super Famicom game Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, which was released only in Japan and France. In the Story Mode of Super Butōden 2, she and Bojack try to get the Dragon Balls. They create evil clones of the Z Fighters in order to trick them into fighting each other, and later spread the Destron Gas on Earth and use the Cell Juniors as henchmen. Zangya made her second video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and returned in the sequel Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In those three games, Zangya has special pre-battle comments not only with Krillin and Bojack, but also with Master Roshi, Android 18, Pan, General Blue, Fasha, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Nam. If Zangya beats Krillin, Master Roshi, Nam, or General Blue, she says "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tough like me? Don't cha?" based on the song by Tori Alamaze and recorded by the Pussycat Dolls. Just before she fights Krillin, Krillin will call her cute. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, at the opening dialogue of a battle againist Android 18, Zangya will say "Your man's kinda cute" and 18 will reply with "Skank." Her opening dialogue when fighting Pan or Chi-Chi in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, "Oh look, what an adorable little girl," indicates that she thinks Pan and Chi-Chi are adorable. She will also say something very similar to Videl in Raging Blast 2. Zangya is also playable in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actresses *Japanese version: Tomoko Maruo *FUNimation Dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Brazilian Dub: Márcia Regina Trivia *Zangya is the only female henchman to appear in a Dragon Ball Z movie. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains